


My R; Blue Exorcist

by Clockwork_Harp



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Based off My R, Bullied Moriyama Sheimi, Bullied Yukio, Gen, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Izumo is done with Everyone, Poor Izumo, Poor Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Harp/pseuds/Clockwork_Harp
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote, based off the song My R.TW: Contains implied bullying, implied depression, and implied character death.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Moriyama Shiemi, Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin, Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Yukio, Kamiki Izumo & Paku Noriko
Kudos: 11





	My R; Blue Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! Harper here! This is my first published work on this account, though a friend of mine- Clockwork_Dragon - published a sanders sides one shot I wrote a while back. Hope you guys like this! 
> 
> Warnings: Implied Suicide/suicidal feelings, depression.
> 
> Please don't read if it triggers you!!

Izumo Kamiki was never one to be overly emotional on other people’s behalf. In fact, she preferred being alone. She preferred this. 

And yet… the hollowness, the distance from everyone else in her class… it was odd. She couldn’t understand why she had to be alone. Couldn’t understand why she had to be the one in pain. Why she kept seeing all these weird creatures- why other people couldn’t see them. The loneliness- the emotional toll that things were taking on her, it wasn’t fun. 

The straw to break the girl’s back was when she found the girl that she had been talking to- Miss Paku- was with another group of people. Now, she had no problem with walking up to the group, but it was when she drew near to them, she could hear them talking.

About her.

“So you’re really friends with her? Why would you even go near her? You know she sees things right?” One of the other girls said, not caring to notice that the girl she was discussing was standing behind her, frozen. “You should just leave her- you’re better off you know.” Another one of the girls commented uncaringly, and Izumo could feel tears welling up, though she couldn’t tell whether they were tears of sadness at the thought of her only friend leaving, anger at being tricked, or something else. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. 

The pigtailed girl ran, her body going on autopilot as she blocked out the voices, not wanting to hear what her ‘friend’ had to say. Somehow she found herself up on the rooftop, and teary crimson eyes looked up, seeing a blurry figure. There in front of her stood a boy that couldn’t be more than six or seven, teal blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He had a couple of moles on his face, and looked as though he was going to walk under the railing. Izumo gaped- why- why would someone do this? Shouldn’t a teacher have stopped him? Seeing that no one else was up here, she called out to the kid. 

“Hey! Don’t do it! Please!” 

The boy glanced behind him and tilted his head slightly. “If you’re here to be alone, then you don’t have to worry. I’ll be quick.” He said quietly, and Izumo noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. Ignoring her internal yelling to just leave and pretend she didn’t see this, she walked up to him, standing in his way. “What’s so wrong that you feel like dying is the only choice?” She asked, hoping to stall the other long enough for a teacher to come up here- seriously, where were the adults? 

The boy let out a wet laugh, wiping at his eyes, though they looked dry. “The others- people at my school- they just… They don’t understand.” His voice cracked slightly as he looked up at her. “I- I see these weird things… They don’t understand… and- and I can’t tell anyone… They just call me a crybaby… and they’re everywhere… And… I though he was my friend…” Izumo blinked. This boy- he… he was like her. 

But he was trying to jump. 

He couldn’t handle it. 

“Are you kidding me?!” She shouted, giving the boy an annoyed look. “Are you upset because you couldn’t keep the friend you wanted?” The boy hesitated, before nodding slowly. “Y-yeah…” Izumo huffed. “That’s stupid. There’s plenty of people in the world- so what if one person doesn’t want to be around. At least you haven’t gotten robbed of anything.” The boy seemed to brighten, and nodded. “I’m feeling better, thanks for listening.” He said with a bright smile before walking out of the door. Izumo watched him leave and glanced over at the edge before shaking her head. She didn’t really feel like doing this any longer. With that in mind, she turned away from the edge, and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, Izumo found herself back on the rooftop. She had once again found herself filled with emotional pain. She just- couldn’t handle this. It was too much- the loneliness of everything- it was crushing under the weight. She couldn’t handle- 

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

There in front of her, was a petite blonde, wearing a kimono, her green eyes wide. “O-oh! I-I’m s-sorry miss! I- I d-didn’t think- I didn’t think anyone was up here…” She whispered, and Izumo rolled her eyes. “Why are you up here?” She asked, folding her arms. The blonde wiped at her eyes, a wet laugh leaving her. 

“I- It’s stupid… B-but… I don’t fit in with the others… Everyone in my class… I can’t talk to them… I don’t have any friends… I’m alone…” She whispered, looking towards the edge of the roof longingly and Izumo was quick to walk towards her. “Are you kidding me? That’s your reason?” The girl flinched back. “Y-Yes?” Her shaky tone made it seem more like a question. 

“For God’s sake- you have family don’t you?” She gave a small nod in response. “M-my grandma… I-I help her out at the garden…” Izumo waved her hands. “Well there you go! You have people who care for you- you aren’t alone! I bet there’s dinner waiting for you right now.” She said pointedly, giving the girl a look. 

Hesitating for a moment, shining green eyes looked up at the other. Then the blonde nodded slightly. “I’m hungry.” She whispered, a few stray tears falling and she wiped them. “Thank you Miss.” With that, she walked towards the door, disappearing from view. 

Izumo rolled her eyes a little, though… as she glanced over at the edge, she shook her head.

Not today. She had to get home.

~~~~~~~~

Izumo found herself on the rooftop almost every day these days. But there was always someone up there. Someone who she had to help. It was almost routine at this point, until she saw a navy haired male with slightly pointed ears, sitting on the rail. He wore a yellow hoodie, the same shade as her cardigan, and turned to look at her. 

“Oh, hey. Have a seat.” He offered, gesturing towards the rail next to him. Unsure of what else to do, Izumo leaned against it, looking out at the scenery. Everytime she came up to the roof it was with some sort of negative, depressing thought, so the beautiful view… well it was a bit ironic. 

For a few moments, it was quiet, until the male spoke.

“I just want to stop these scars that grow. Every time I go home- every time I go to school. I’m the demon child. You ever get the feeling that you aren’t wanted?” He asked, head tilted slightly as he looked down at her. Izumo’s throat was dry. Still, she gave a slow nod. This boy- he had the same issues as she did. He was just like her. “That’s why I come up here.” He stated quietly, turning back to the view.

She wanted to say something- to tell him that he had family, that someone did care- but one look at his face, and she knew. She knew he wasn’t going to listen to her. She couldn’t stop him. Her head was bowed slightly until a hand was placed on her shoulder. “I guess today just isn’t my day.” He stated quietly, offering her a slight, lopsided smile, unable to hide the pain that was so clear in his eyes. She could only watch as he climbed off the railing, and headed towards the door, disappearing from view as she watched, words stuck in her throat.

~~~~~~~~~

Izumo was once again on the rooftop, this time alone. It was her time, finally. She could do what she had been trying to do in the first place. She took off her yellow cardigan, folding it and placed it under her shoes, before climbing on top of the rail, her pigtails coming undone in the wind. 

She took a deep breath in and fell forwards.

Xx Finished xX


End file.
